


FLOWER DELIVERY | HAIKYUU

by cherenli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherenli/pseuds/cherenli
Summary: —various!haikyuu x reader] love should be shared, felt, and received with reckless abandon. love is not a finite resource. [levkun-2020]
Kudos: 3





	1. 00 THE BOUQUET

Love is strong. Love is here.

Read the letters?


	2. 01 INOUKA: BIRDS OF PARADISE (PT. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so inouka, birds of paradise: joyfulness

SEPTEMBER 23

Dear [Name],

How good is your memory?

This is going to sound weird, but how do you remember memories?

Do you remember through details? By recalling every visual to the last grain?

Or do you actually live through moments again? Experience them for the second, third, and sixth time?

When you close your eyes, can you see it like a movie playing behind your eyelids? 

When pieces of sky jut out from the root beneath you, 

When your heel brushes rock bottom and there’s no sugar left,

When I’m in tears and crumbled like a pathetic baby,

Do those memories come to mind?

Do they provide you with that extra strength?

Those nights of us — remember? — happy kids taking on the world. Back then, did you live in the moment so hard that you can watch it again, with all five senses, to such exhilarating extremes? Those dates that we have… Oh, those spectacular dates. Do they just make you love our tag-team a thousand times harder?

Do you see them like me?

I rewatch them time and time again, like magic. 

I hope you remember our first couple of dates! I spent a lot of time planning some of them, but sometimes I had to scrape my brain. Taketora suggested I take you to a restaurant, but that required money and you know I’m struggling to repack my mini-fridge with TopRamen each week.

Kenma said to invite you over for a little movie night in my dorm, which I considered, but… I had an absolute panic attack over movies. You know I’m going into this romance thing blindly, right? Was I supposed to put on a Disney movie? Or a frisky adult-ish one? Captain went on an entire tangent about this one film - something like Fifty Shades. He said it “ignited need” or whatever... He’s a bit weird. (This is embarrassing, but I was so lost for places to take you that it came up for discussion during a team meeting. And when I’m on the court, Kuroo’s way of motivating me was “do it for her!”)

Yaku said he’s too busy for dates, so he just said to do what I feel comfortable with. Lev, who couldn't speak from experience either, exclaimed to go the whole nine miles and get you flowers and chocolate. Again… I would, but the only thing in my piggy bank is a piece of lint.

So… I brought you to the night market!

END OF PAGE 1


	3. 02 TERUSHIMA: GLADIOLUS

MAY 19

Hey, future girlfriend.

How’s the day treating you?

How was school?..

Okay. I’ll cut the small talk.

Dear future girlfriend

before anything else, I would like to say thank you.

I intentionally keep that short. It’s not because I can’t think of any specifics, but because I can name too many, and leaving some out would diminish the gravity.

What I mean is: thank you for everything.

Thank you for putting up with me. Whether it was a year, a month, or a few days, thank you for giving me a chance to treat you. Thank you for giving me the time of day. Thank you for seeing something of worth in me, a tiny piece of myself that I managed to strike right; something you’d be pleased to call yours. 

Sorry, I can’t help but ask (LOL). What was the fish hook? Maybe a joke I made? how I offered to pay for dinner? My instinctive, charming habit of sporting a grin whenever we make eye contact? Did the tongue piercing work its magic?

I am an absolute hassle. I’m aware of that. I am a mess. I am a mixture of confusion, guilt, regret, refuge, madness, and love. I’m not always right, but I’m always working. Always thinking in beelines; reckless. My mind works straight to the point to keep the world in your hands.

Only a few people put up with me, and barely any see me. I’ll do anything to keep the sky off the ground for you.

Now, the second part. 

I’m sorry.

I don’t trust myself. I probably messed up and fucked up something beautiful. The impulsive, stupid kid in me probably shot out like a beast and tore your heart right in half. Broken frat-boy and his pretty girl toy, and his pent-up anger, more self-hate, spilled out. He outright spat on the girl of his dreams. But I can’t keep labelling myself. That is a part of me. I hurt you.

You know, I must really like you.

I’m just seventeen and I’m said to have a sex drive that topples work ethic... but I do love fiercely. I know I’m capable of messing things up in a heartbeat, even if it’s the loveliest, most ethereal thing I’ve ever had the opportunity to hold in my hands.

I am so scared.

If I stop talking to you—if I call you the nastiest things—I’m sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so, so sorry. 

I didn’t mean it.

I’m not good at expressing myself and I’ve never been. My exterior will assert that I don’t care, I don’t mind, I’ll get over it, I don’t give a fuck. But I’m telling you now—before it all goes down—I’m hurting. I’m in pain without you. I can’t get over my empty pride. I’m making the biggest mistake.

You are the best thing that has ever stepped into my life.

I’m sorry that I messed up. I haven’t even messed up yet, as far as I know.

But I hate myself so much that a fuckup is, in my eyes, inevitable. 

Please forgive me.

Your flawed boyfriend

and his apology in advance

\- Yuuji Terushima

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aromantic and love baffles me so here's my take on it


End file.
